


Want Some, Need Some

by DRHPaints



Series: Me? Horny for a Murderer? Never. [5]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), The Eye Doesn't Lie
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, One Shot, Pining, Police, Power Dynamics, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Robbie is dragged into the holding cell, Officer Alice Murphy cringes at yet another encounter with the smirking, flirtatious criminal who won't leave her alone. But as his days behind bars pass by, Alice finds herself warming to Robbie's mischievous presence.
Relationships: Robbie Wheadlan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Me? Horny for a Murderer? Never. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Want Some, Need Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pockets_full_of_posies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockets_full_of_posies/gifts).



> For those who are curious, the title comes from a song of the same name by Poison. This is Robbie, after all.
> 
> Also, spoilers for Stephen King's 'The Stand'

“Alright, Wheadlan, you know the drill…”

 _Fuck, not again._ Sighing heavily, Alice’s eyes fell closed, hand fisting atop the desk. 

“Why, hello there, darlin’.” Smirking face appearing around the corner and strong arms cuffed behind his back by Officer Rheinold, Robbie Wheadlan wiggled his prominent dark eyebrows salaciously, puckering his pink lips. “Miss me?”

In her meager year on the force, Alice already withstood no less than half a dozen encounters with Robbie. He was what the others called a boomerang. No matter how many times they tossed him away, he came back, stubbled, strutting, and determined to make Alice’s shifts Hell.

“Mmm…” Robbie sucked on his teeth, cobalt eyes crawling shamelessly over Alice’s uniform. “Damn babygirl, I forgot just how good you look…” Rheinold shifted Robbie to one arm, penning his information down on the check in sheet. Staring resolutely down at her paper, Alice found in previous instances that ignoring Robbie was her best option. Robbie bent forward, Texas drawl rugged and deep. “I should get in trouble more often…”

“Don’t think that’s possible, Wheadlan.” Rheinold muttered as he took half a step toward the processing room before his radio beeped. 

‘ _Suspected active shooter in process on the corner of El Dorado and 42nd Ave. All units in the area, please respond. Over.’_

Static dying out, Rheinhold looked to Alice in alarm. “Shit! That’s…” Glancing over his shoulder, he swallowed. “That’s three blocks from here! I...you got him, right?” Rheinhold shoved Robbie in her direction, adjusting his hat and jogging away.

“But wait, I…” Alice held up a hand in protest, but the door swung shut behind him as Rheinhold raced to his cruiser. Crooked, goofy grin blossoming on his smug face, Robbie ticked his head to the side. “Guess it’s just you and me, baby.”

Looking helplessly around the abandoned station, Alice let her arms fall. Of course Robbie committed another stupid crime after midnight on a Tuesday. Of course no one would be coming into their rinky dink holding cell until seven a.m., particularly if there was an emergency underway.

And...Alice cringed. Of course, that meant she would have to process Robbie herself. “Alright.” Trying to keep her voice stern, Alice stepped around the desk, marching Robbie toward the door. “Come on.” 

As soon as it clicked shut behind them, Alice unsnapped her gun. Though never convicted of any violent crimes, Alice knew full well that didn’t mean Robbie never committed them, and being trapped with him in the tiny, windowless room, handcuffed or no, caused pinpricks of sweat to break out over her fair skin.

“Alright, you know what to do. Feet apart, Wheadlan.” Alice took her time grabbing the plastic tub, steeling herself before turning around. “Anything dangerous in your pockets? Weapons? Needles?”

Licking his lips, Robbie lifted a broad shoulder. “Only dangerous thing I got isn’t in my pockets, honey.”

Nose flaring, Alice blinked, stepping into the space of his tall frame. Deciding to start with the back to ease herself in, Alice retrieved Robbie’s wallet and a pack of smokes as quickly as possible before coming around.

 _Why does he have to wear such tight jeans?_ Wiggling her hand into the left pocket, a rolling, contented hum rose in Robbie’s built chest as he stared down at her, sapphire gaze darting rapidly from her lips to her eyes. 

Withdrawing his keys, Alice dipped into the right pocket, her fingers struggling to close over two tiny, roundish objects. A chuckle bubbled up from Robbie’s stubbled throat as he leaned in, inches from her face. “Mmm...yeah. Keep going, Murphy.”

Alice hurriedly retracted and discovered a pair of tiny, green earrings. Robbie tipped up his square chin. “For you.” Pulling back her head, Alice nearly dropped them. “Match those pretty eyes of yours.”

Depositing them into the container without a word, Alice went behind him, hands flat as she hastily patted over Robbie’s vast shoulders, wide back, fingers digging along his waistband and over his little belly and love handles. Giving his tiny ass a cursory once over, she couldn’t help but notice it was the only area not painted on by the black denim as she slid down his thick thighs, gripping around his socks before standing.

Inhaling slowly, Alice took the opportunity of Robbie’s turned gaze to flick out her wrists, eyes closed and head shaking. 

Robbie laughed. “You forget about the mirror, darlin’?” Looking up in horror, Robbie’s impish grinning reflection greeted her in the corner of the ceiling, tossing Alice a wink and blowing a kiss. Hands fisting, she stomped around to the front of him and a tittering giggle occluded Robbie’s twang. “You’re cute when you’re angry, you know that?”

Tempted to slap him as long as she was forced to touch over his solid chest, Alice sneered at him through gritted teeth. “Back up. Sit down.” 

Obliging, Robbie spread his muscular legs wide and Alice crouched down. “Mmm...gotta say I like you on your knees, babygirl…”

“Listen!” Nightstick whipping out, Alice pushed under his sharp jaw until Robbie’s head hit the wall. “Cut that shit out right now, Wheadlan. I’m not having it. Enough. You’re gonna sit here, do your time, and behave, got it?”

“Oooh…” Dark eyebrows popping, Robbie pouted his pink lips. “Yes, Miss Murphy. Whatever you say.”

Yanking off his boots with a scoff, Alice tipped them upside down and joined them to Robbie’s belongings. “Alright. Up.” 

Alice guided him to the door and Robbie peered back at her over his expansive shoulder. “What? No strip search?”

Silently pushing him forward, they proceeded down the hall and into the holding area, Alice unlocking the cell and sliding the bars aside. “Alright. In. Back to me.”

“Well, I usually prefer us in the opposite positions but…” Jutting out his lower lip, Robbie teetered his head and leered back. “I guess for you I could be flexible, Murphy.”

Clanging the bars shut, Alice unclasped his handcuffs, Robbie pumping circulation back into his big hands as he turned around. “Thank you kindly.”

Plopping herself reluctantly into the chair opposite, Alice huffed. She supposed at this point it didn’t matter that she was alone. As the newbie on the force, they always gave her babysitting duty, anyway. Plus, she secretly suspected some of the other members of the squad relished how Robbie needled her, hoping he would get a rise and she’d explode.

Alice cursed herself for forgetting her walkman at home, today of all days, grateful, however, that she stashed a book in the bottom drawer during her last shift.

Robbie draped himself over the bars, puffing out his cheeks. Being locked up again, for who knows how long until Tommy could get his bail together, wasn’t so bad. Just fucking boring. It wasn’t as if they gave him a TV, or a book, or Hell, even a pen and paper to amuse himself. And so, around a year ago when Murphy greeted him at the front desk, smile warm and greener than a switch, Robbie couldn’t help but pester, prod.

Not foolish enough to think he had a real chance, Robbie simply needed a way to pass the time. All the same, when he jumped the case at the department store, wide palm sweeping every glittering jewel he could carry, Robbie spotted the emerald earrings, and, as with most instances in his life, a wicked plan formed in his brain unbidden.

Robbie supposed they would be returned to the store. That he would be charged for stealing those as well. Shame, though. He truly did think Murphy would enjoy them. 

“Hey…” Pointing, Robbie lifted his chin. “Whatcha readin’?” Alice didn’t speak, didn’t move. “Aw, come on now.” Robbie drawled, rocking forward. “That’s innocent enough, isn’t it? I just want to know what book it is.”

Sighing, Alice figured Robbie would continue incessantly. And it was harmless. Holding the book aloft, she showed him the cover and Robbie narrowed his deep blue eyes from across the room. “Oh, ‘The Shining’ eh?” Corners of his mouth turned down appraisingly, Robbie nodded. “That’s a good one. Fuckin’ scary, though.”

Alice cut her eyes to him in surprise. Robbie didn’t strike her as the most literary of men. “You...read this?” She tapped the cover, brow raised.

“Aw, yeah.” Waving a hand dismissively, Robbie nodded. “Read all his stuff. After I saw ‘Carrie.’ That Sissy Spacek.” Expressive eyebrows dancing, Robbie shrugged his mountainous shoulders. “Not half bad. Well…” Robbie smiled, tilting his head. “You know how I feel about my redheads. Got nothing on you, though.” Alice narrowed her eyes at him and Robbie chuckled, palms held up defensively before continuing. “Anyways, yeah, next time I was in for a piece I saw that in the library, ‘Carrie,’ I mean. So picked it up. Really good.” Lower lip sticking out, Robbie bobbed his head. “Read all of his they had. Anytime he puts out a new one, I pick it up.”

“Huh.” Nodding, Alice turned her attention back to the chapter before her, recrossing her ankles on the desk. 

Robbie rocked back and forth on his socked feet with a sigh. “So...you read ‘The Stand’ then?”

Biting her lip, Alice debated whether or not to respond before her green gaze peeked over at him. “Just finished it last week.”

Robbie beamed. “So fuckin’ good, right?”

Corner of her mouth ticking up despite herself, Alice nodded. “Yeah.”

“Who was your favorite character?” Folding his lower lip under in an oddly disarming expression, Robbie rubbed his large hands together excitedly. 

“Nick.” 

“Aw.” Robbie withdrew an arm back through the bars, clutching his chest. “Damn, when that little fella died? Fuck…” Tossing his head back with a groan of dismay, Robbie frowned. “Got me good.”

Nodding, Alice let her shoulders drop. “Same.”

Silence falling between them, Robbie drummed on the bars and sighed. “Alright, well…” Leaning away, he stretched out his broad back. “Gonna leave you alone and try to get some shut eye now, darlin’.” Alice flipped a page as Robbie crawled into his bunk, curling toward the wall and lifting the thin blanket that never quite covered his tall frame. “Maybe if I’m lucky…” Shuffling down, Robbie folded the pillow under his head. “I’ll dream about ya. Night, Murph.”

***

“Son of a bitch…” Hand swatting uselessly toward the back wall, three quarters of the way through her crossword puzzle Alice dropped her pencil and it rolled behind the desk. On her hands and knees, Alice hopelessly tried to wedge her arm between the floor and the wood with a grimace.

“You know that uniform don’t hide a damn thing, babygirl.”

Popping her head up, Robbie’s bleary sapphire eyes drank in the sight of Alice’s raised ass, running a large hand over his sleep-mussed chestnut hair as he scratched his little belly. “Mornin’.” Alice scowled, rising and forgetting about her pencil as she plunked back down in her chair, arms crossed. “Time is it?” Robbie peered out at the clock, rubbing the heel of his palm into his eye socket, but not quite able to read the numbers in his slumber-addled state.

“6:45.” _Thank goodness._ Only fifteen minutes to go before Alice could be relieved of Robbie’s presence. Until her next shift, at least.

“Can I make my phone call, then?” Straightening out the hemline of his faded Poison t-shirt, Robbie tilted his head.

Looking from the clock to Robbie, Alice lowered her arms. “But...can’t it wait? The...someone else will be here in a few minutes.” 

Robbie smiled. “Nope. I want my phone call.” 

Alice knew she was obligated to grant it to him. Knew Robbie was likely aware of that fact as well. So with a scoff and a sigh, she went to the cell, Robbie turning so she could cuff him and lead him to the desk. 

After punching in the number Robbie gave, Alice held the receiver up to his ear. As it rang, Robbie gazed down at her, dark blue eyes brushing over Alice’s face with the intensity of an artist creating a portrait. “Hey Tommy.” Robbie loomed above her, flooding Alice with the scent of an unctuous, woodsy aftershave. “Yeah man, inside again. Need you to bail me out.” 

Smirk faltering, Robbie blinked, straightening up. “What?” Tone dry and deadly, Alice tried to keep her hand with him as Robbie turned his face away, sharp jaw highlighted in rage as he gritted his teeth. “You can’t just leave me in here, man. I got shit to do, I...Tommy? Tommy…? Fuck!” 

Jumping back at Robbie’s wrathful shout, Alice nearly dropped the phone. Chest heaving, Robbie spotted Alice, green eyes wide and mouth agape. “Oh, sorry, darlin’. Wriggling a little in his bonds, Robbie shook his head. “Didn’t mean to scare you. It’s fine.” Robbie hitched a falsely cheery smile onto his wide mouth. “I’ll calm down, now. Don’t you worry.”

Sauntering back to the cell with countenance dark, Robbie held still as she undid the cuffs. Cobalt eyes studying the floor as Alice gave the incoming officer a brief update and gathered her things, Robbie swallowed. “Guess you’re stuck with me for a while, Murph…”

***

Alice’s scarlet tresses formed the severe bun before she tucked her hair carefully under her cap, double checking that she possessed everything necessary to complete her uniform before scooping up her keys. Gaze falling on ‘The Stand’ recently completed atop her bookshelf, Alice paused. Snapping the book up, she figured at the least, it would keep Robbie’s eyes occupied as she headed out the door to start her shift.

“Hey, so, um…” Alice approached the bars, extending the King novel to Robbie. “Here. If...you wanna re-read it. I thought…”

Blinking, Robbie accepted the tome. “Oh.” A tiny smile played over his pink lips and he smacked the book adoringly in his large palm. “That’s...that’s mighty kind of you, Miss Murphy.” Robbie clutched the cover, looking around at the barren walls. “It’s been a long day, and, um...this...this here’s a real treat, so...thank you.”

“No problem.” Alice muttered quickly before going to her seat. They both settled in, Alice’s shapely legs perched atop the desk, Robbie stomach down on his bunk, ankles dangling in the air. The sounds of rustling pages, and the occasional burst of static followed by a voice echoing at Alice’s hip, were the only noises interrupting the quiet as the night crept on.

Deep chuckle invading the silence, Robbie shook his head. “Damn…” Tapping the page in front of him, his cobalt eyes sparkled, catching Alice’s attention. “I wish I could write like this dude. Must be rolling in dough. A genius, for sure.” 

“You got that right.” Alice nodded, auburn eyebrows high as she continued with Jack Torrance’s escapades. “I don’t know how he does it.”

“Yeah.” Robbie rolled onto his side, facing her. Head balanced on his palm and fingers resting alluringly over his narrow hip, his pose was practically preening. “Me neither. Gotta be tough. Writin’ something scary.” Pursing his lips, Robbie exhaled audibly. “I mean...a movie. I get that. Gettin’ an audience riled, catchin’ ‘em off guard, somethin’,” Robbie rapidly splayed his fingers, eyes wide and mouth a comical ‘O.’ Alice couldn’t help but grin. “Poppin’ out, ya know. But…” Shaking his head, Robbie glanced down at the book. “Scarin’ someone who’s just starin’ at words on a page? That’s fuckin’ talent.”

“Agreed, like…” Feet touching down, Alice swiveled to face Robbie, hand groping in the air as she sought her thoughts. “Like...well…” Shifting her eyes away, a flush rose to Alice’s pallid cheeks. “Well, I’ve written a little… And anyway, I’ve never really tried horror for that reason. How do you sneak up on someone sitting there holding a book? Same with comedy writers.” Alice shrugged, sitting back. “I don’t know how they do it. Make someone laugh out loud who’s all alone in a quiet room.”

Robbie rose, cross legged on the bunk as he folded his big hands in his lap. “What sorta stuff do you write?”

“Oh well, just…” Corner of her mouth ticking up, Alice turned away. “Fantasy, mostly…”

“Fantasy?” Smirk blossoming, Robbie’s dark eyebrow climbed his high forehead and Alice rolled her eyes.

“No, like...like knights and dragons and stuff. That kind of fantasy.

“Ah.” Nodding, Robbie’s lower lip stuck out and he rubbed his palms together. “Cool. I’ve read a bit of that. Them ‘Lord of the Rings’ books, those were a bear though, and, um…” Robbie narrowed his eyes in concentration, snapping repeatedly as his mind scrambled for the memory. “Oh, the ‘Narnia’ ones. Those were easier. Liked them a lot.”

Alice flashed a broad grin before grounding it. “Yeah, me too. Those are some of my favorites.”

Planting his feet on the mattress, Robbie draped his firm arms over his knees. “You should bring in some of your stuff for me.” Robbie shrugged his broad shoulders. “If you wanna.”

“Oh, I, um…” Clutching the arms of the chair, Alice shifted and cleared her throat. “I...don’t really let a lot of people read it…”

“Alright, well…” Robbie laid down again, returning his attention to the book. “If you change your mind, you let me know, honey.” Reading for another hour before going to sleep, Alice found her eyes drifting to Robbie’s concentrated, chiseled features. Prominent eyebrows knit, supple lips an almost constant thoughtful pout, his lengthy fingers played with the skin along his sharp jawline in between turns of the page with mesmerizing grace.

When Robbie tucked in, wide back facing her as he held a waving hand aloft with a deep, cheerful, “Alright, goodnight. See you in my dreams, Murph,” Alice said nothing, but as she wiled away the hours until dawn, she found herself wondering.

***

Sheaf of papers in hand, Alice sat on her couch and stared. Just stared. Uniform donned and mind at war, if she didn’t come to a decision soon, Alice would be late.

_Really? You’re going to show your work to that piece of trash?_

_You’ve been at the station for over a year now. You stopped going to that writing group at the library. Who the hell else is going to read it?_

_What? You think Wheadlan is going to give you constructive criticism? Come on now…_

_He’ll probably just say it’s good. If only because he wants to get into my pants…_

_No, he’ll laugh at you. Then he’ll tell Rogers all about it when he comes on duty in the morning._

_I don’t think so…_

Tucking the stories into a shoulder bag, Alice figured she could wait, make a decision later, and if they stayed within until she came home in the morning, so be it.

“Hey Murph.” Robbie grinned over his shoulder, absorbed in his book as Alice walked in, Rheinold letting her know that, to no surprise, nothing particularly interesting happened with Robbie in her absence.

As he picked up his jacket, Rheinold narrowed his eyes, “You give him that book?”

“Oh…” Alice glanced from Robbie to Rheinold. “Yeah, I...I didn’t think…”

“That’s right.” Voice stern, Rheinold’s mouth flattened. “You didn’t think. This…” He pointed at the cell. “Isn’t supposed to be some kind of vacation. And look at him…” They both turned to Robbie, who bit his lip, eyeing the page before him though not absorbing a single word. “Happy as a pig in shit. And I asked him to give me the book, and you know what he told me, Murphy?”

Head down, Alice’s voice was hardly a whisper. “No, sir…”

“He said, ‘Suck my big fat cock’ and then when I told him I’d come in there and take it, he said he’d punch me in the teeth. How do you like that?”

Alice rubbed her elbow with the opposite hand. “I...I don’t, sir…”

“Right.” Rheinold glowered. “Next time…” Tapping the center of Alice’s forehead with two condescending fingers, Rheinold sneered. “Think it through.” Alice slumped into the chair as Rheinhold left, staring blankly at the floor. 

“I’m sorry…” Drawl a gravelly whisper, the bed frame creaked below Robbie as he stood. “I…” Padding forward, he folded the book in his large hands, shaking his head. “I didn’t want you to get in trouble, Murph. Here…” Robbie extended his strong arm through the bars, head turned away as he jiggled ‘The Stand’ in her direction.

“It’s fine.” Alice murmured. “Already got chewed out. You might as well keep it now.”

With a frustrated sigh, Robbie draped himself over the bars. “I’m sorry. I just...I get riled and I say stupid shit.” Looking away, Robbie lifted a vast shoulder. “Born without a filter, I guess.”

“I’ve noticed.” Robbie’s slow, sexy smirk greeted her and Alice couldn’t help but respond with the hint of a smile as she withdrew her book from her bag. 

Stories staring back at her, Alice fingered the pages, gnawing on her lip. “Hey Rob--Wheadlan?” Papers in hand, Alice shuffled forward awkwardly, head down. “So, I, um...here.” Thrusting her arm forward, she didn’t meet Robbie’s eye. “If you...still wanna...read...yeah…” Voice shrinking, when Robbie took the offering, Alice retracted, scurrying back to the desk, gaze averted and face pink.

Robbie gazed down, flipping through the pages with a smile. “Well, Miss Murphy…” Holding the stories to his built chest, Robbie chuckled. “I appreciate it. Very much. Thank you.” Lips folded under, Robbie sauntered backward to his bunk, sapphire eyes tethered to Alice as he situated himself. 

Alice tried not to watch him, to gauge Robbie’s reaction’s, but hands twisting in her lap and biting the inside of her cheek, it was virtually impossible. “So…” Robbie glanced up after half a page. “You want me to tell you what I think as we go along here?” Arching a dark eyebrow, he knowingly smirked. “Since you’re just sitting there staring and all…”

Casting her gaze away, Alice squirmed. “If, um...if you wouldn’t mind…”

“No problem.” Nodding, Robbie rubbed a hand over his sculpted jaw contemplatively as he scanned. “I like the way you talk about the land and stuff here…” Finger scratching over a paragraph, Robbie narrowed his eyes. “You make it sound real pretty. Good job.” 

“Thanks…” Alice whispered.

After a few minutes of silence, Robbie chuckled and she had to resist the urge to ask him what was funny before he glanced up. “This Cilina…” Expressive eyebrows dancing, Robbie grinned. “Real badass. But…” Robbie drilled into her with an unrepentant smoldering stare. “Guess that’s no surprise.”

A tingle between her thighs caused Alice to look away, face hot and fingers gripping the chair. Robbie continued perusing, piping up every few minutes with comments. As his folksy praise rained down, Alice battled within. Half of her wanted to say thank you. Nod, smile. Be cordial. Receptive.

But the other half, the half that drank in Robbie’s strong, broad frame as it hunched over, the half that stared at his sizable hands as they delicately placed the next page face down on the bunk beside him, that tried hopelessly to ignore how the fabric of her panties wedged against her when she scooted over the seat of the chair even slightly, hatefully aware of her heartbeat in her imploring clit, wanted to run. Hide. Find a way to escape this man, this criminal. Herself.

Around two in the morning, left eye sagging and yawns irrepressible, Robbie finished and rocked to his feet with a grin. “Thank you kindly, Miss Murphy.” Holding out the stories, Robbie brushed back his dark tresses and nodded. “Loved ‘em. Sweet of you to share ‘em with me. Truly.” As Alice’s hand closed over the pages Robbie didn’t relinquish them, locking into her with his penetrating cobalt gaze. “Thank you.”

Silently staring, nothing but ink and paper between them, Alice swallowed. “You’re welcome.” Robbie released his fingers with a nod, moseying back to his bunk. Alice replaced the stories in her bag as he curled up to go to sleep, trying to block out the little sighs and grunts Robbie emitted as he attempted to fit his tall frame on the minuscule mattress.

“Alright, well…” Hand aloft, Robbie peeked over the shelf of his shoulder before nestling into the pillow. “Night, Murph. Thanks again, honey. I’ll try to wake up early, say goodbye before you head home.” Alice hid her hot face behind her book, but she couldn’t run from the slickness between her legs.

Quarter past four in the morning and lagging, Alice blinked wearily as she threw out her concerns and snagged a second donut from the fridge, munching happily while downing yet another cup of coffee. Washing her sticky fingers, Alice swirled the dregs in her mug as she proceeded back down the hall.

On his back, eyes squinched and sharp jaw clenched, Robbie’s hand frantically rustled beneath the blanket, body writhing over the mattress in ecstasy. Alice gasped, nearly dropping her coffee. “Oh shit!” Robbie scrambled, dropping himself, eyes wide as a hand went to his brow, the other to his heaving chest. “Fuck, Murph, I’m sorry, I…” Drawing up his knees to hide his erection, Robbie released a slow breath, not looking at Alice. “I thought I could finish before you got back.” Crossing his arms, Robbie faced the wall and Alice remained frozen. “Sorry...it’s just...y’all keep a fella in here so long, you know…” Robbie sucked in his cheeks, squirming a little.

Resetting and red faced, Alice nodded. “Right, I’ll just…” Alice turned back to the entryway. “Give you a bit then…” Alice took two steps when a deep, sultry voice floated out to her.

“You could stay…”

Feet glued to the floor, knuckles white around the handle of her mug, Alice’s nose flared. Alice slipped backward into the room, head down. “Okay…”

Robbie blinked. Standing there holding her coffee, occupied with the floor, Alice didn’t move. Clearing his throat, Robbie sat up, keeping himself covered by the blanket. “Alright then…” 

Robbie palmed his stiff cock beneath the fabric, the gentle movement in the upper edge of her vision gradually pulling Alice’s green eyes away from the dusty concrete. Rolling his hips forward with a rumbling groan, Robbie moved over himself patiently. “Put that coffee down.”

Alice wasn’t sure why she listened to him, why her arm moved thoughtlessly to her right. And she especially wasn’t sure why the idea of Robbie telling her what to do was so irresistibly erotic, but she took half a step forward all the same.

Giving himself a generous stroke at Alice’s approach, Robbie broke from her for a moment to look down at the blanket. “You wanna see?”

Mouth filling with saliva at the substantial outline beneath the thin blanket, Alica gave the tiniest of nods. Robbie whipped the fabric back with a flourish, well aware that he had nothing to be ashamed of as he coaxed a fist up the considerable length of his cock, biting his lower lip and leaning into the wall.

“Mmm…” Other hand sneaking down to fondle his balls, it was as if Robbie’s desirous hum vibrated through the air and into her skin as Alice stood motionless, watching as he jerked himself. “Fuck, babygirl...the things I would do to you if you’d let me…” Nostrils widening, Robbie concentrated on the thick head of his cock for a moment as his breath hastened. “I would play with that pretty pussy. Make you feel so fuckin’ good, Murph…” Swallowing. Robbie’s ministrations slowed. “Would you…” Firm arm stilling, a high note of vulnerability crept into his twang. “Would you tell me your name? Please?”

“Al-Alice.” Clearing her throat, Alice nodded a little too quickly and wrung her hands.

“Alice…” Robbie hissed his way enticingly over the syllables, thrusting into the warm circle of his fist. “Fuck. Alice, I wanna eat your pussy so bad…” Bobbing his head eagerly, Robbie closed his eyes for a moment as his tugging intensified. “Breakfast, lunch, and dinner...fuck.” Staring at Alice with an insatiable hunger, Robbie planted his heels on the bedframe and began driving his hips skyward. “Alice, I want to you sit on my fuckin’ face, baby. Make you scream.”

Trembling, Alice fisted her hands at her sides, breath shallow. “You wanna come closer?” Robbie swallowed, fucking his yanking fingers. Alice shook her head fearfully, shoulders curling in. “That’s okay, honey.” Nodding, Robbie licked his pink lips. “You just wanna watch? No problem.” Robbie lowered his feet to the floor, snatching up the pillow and folding it behind his head. Undulating his body, he panted as he flicked his pelvis forward, massive cock proudly on display. “Alice, would you…” Fingers dancing down his muscular thigh, Robbie let out a loud moan. “Would you take your hair down for me, baby? Please?”

Timidly removing her cap, Alice placed it on the desk before pulling the pins free from her bun and shaking her crimson waves loose. “Oh fuck yeah…” Wrist flashing over his thick cock, Robbie twisted his heels in the concrete. “You...you…” Prominent brows furrowed, Robbie’s voice strained as his balls tightened. “You wanna show me anything else, baby? Huh, Alice? Please? You’re so beautiful. Fuck...Fuck!”

Fingers racing down the front of her uniform, Alice stared in awe as Robbie’s chiseled features began to distort and she hurriedly pulled her undershirt free, exposing her white cotton bra. “Fuck, baby! Yeah! Alice! Fuck! Yeah!” 

So focused was she with Robbie’s actions, Alice didn’t notice the ball of tissue he had at the ready beside him until Robbie grabbed it in his final moments, pelvis leaping as his cum drained and she witnessed the subtle expansions of his pumping cock while Robbie shuddered, a whimpering groan breaching his parted pink lips.

“Fuck…” Gulping air, Robbie rubbed a hand down his face, blinking up at Alice as she lowered her shirt. “That was hot as hell. Thank you, honey.”

Nodding, shame flooded Alice as she buttoned up, doing what she could to return her hair to its professional coif without the aid of a mirror. Robbie put himself away, standing to throw away the toilet paper and coming forward to lean against the bars. Seeing Alice’s face, he kept his voice soft. “You okay?” Alice nodded, saying nothing. 

Robbie rested his forehead to the bars, fingers trickling down the metal. “You sure you don’t wanna come over here?” Voice a hopeful whisper, he couldn’t bring himself to look up and see what he only assumed would be Alice’s repulsed face staring back at him once more. “I...I could make you feel better…”

“No…” Alice replied softly, sitting down. Turning her back to him, she placed her hands on the desk and told herself to breathe. Inhale. Exhale.  
“Alright.” Robbie murmured, stepping back to his bunk. “I’ll...I’ll just go to bed then. Leave you be.” Slipping beneath the blanket, Robbie took one last look at Alice before he turned to the wall. “Goodnight, Alice.”

***

Alice waited for two hours until Robbie’s breathing became slow and deep before scuttling down the hall to the women’s room. Cramming a hand into her panties, she feverishly polished her sopping clit, mouth covered and face tucked into the corner of the stall, shaking as she came around her fiddling fingers imagining Robbie’s rough cheeks between her thighs.

Washing her hands, Alice chided herself for letting things get this far, resolving not to let it happen again, to go back to simply ignoring him, with the exception of perhaps telling Robbie he needed to call her Murphy should he try using her first name.

Thankfully Robbie slept on when her shift ended, but as soon as Alice shed her uniform and showered, collapsing in bed, her hand wandered once more between her legs. Alice gave up, retrieving her vibrator from the bedside drawer and plunging ferociously into her depths, lost in a vivid daydream of riding Robbie’s massive cock while he buried his huge hands in her hair. Cumming fast and loud, Alice fell into a sated sleep, dreams awash with sexy, stubbled smirks and seductive blue eyes.

Sun whispering final farewells over the horizon, Alice woke, donning her uniform and her courage for the shift ahead. As she entered the holding area, Robbie’s dark blue eyes tracked her ceaselessly, lower half of his face hidden as he leaned up against the bars behind his crossed arms.

Left alone, Robbie stared at Alice from across the room. “Hey…” No response. Fingers curling over the iron, Robbie sighed, hanging his head. “Alice, I…” Nostrils flaring, the muscle in Robbie’s crisp jaw flickered. “I feel like you wanna come in here with me, honey.”

Lungs hitching, Alice hugged herself, turning her face to the wall. “I...I can’t do that…”

“Why?” Voice impossibly tender, Robbie rested his forehead to the cold metal, blue eyes beseeching.

“You know why.” Alice whispered.

Swallowing, Robbie straightened up. “So you don’t want me?” Robbie looked at Alice, gaze somehow both raging with lust and consolingly gentle. “You’re not thinkin’ about it right now? About walkin’ over here…” Voice wavering in his desire, Robbie’s fists tightened over the bars. “Comin’ inside and fuckin’ until we don’t know who we are anymore?”

Shiver alighting over her wan flesh, Alice’s hand twitched. Alice turned away and Robbie let his face fall. “Fuck...alright…” Sniffing, he scratched his rough cheek. “Can’t say I blame you, darlin’. Just...I’ll let you alone, then. You...you just sit there and, um…” Robbie bobbed his head, wandering back to his mattress. “I’ll be good and quiet. No trouble.”

Alice took her gun in hand. “Jesus...Alice, I…” Robbie held his palms aloft defensively, wide back to the wall and pulling his feet up onto the bed. “I know I’ve been...pushin’ and all but, fuck, just...you don’t gotta--”

Setting the gun on the desk, Alice added her mace. The nightstick. Cuffs. Keys. Hat. Alice faced Robbie, approaching timidly, eyes on the ground. 

Robbie stood hesitantly, taking one step toward the bars, and then another. Alice’s auburn tresses cascaded down her shoulders as she pulled them free from her bun, emerald gaze locking into Robbie’s in the second before her boots bumped the metal.

Big hands shooting through to cup her cheeks, Robbie jammed his face through the bars, mashing their mouths together with a mutual groan of relief. Tongues desperately twirling, Alice reached in, hooking over Robbie’s vast shoulders as his gritty chin chafed against hers and her breasts smushed against the metal.

“Tell me I can touch you.” Robbie broke away, eyes closed and fingers trembling. “Fuck. Please, baby.”

“Yes.” Nodding eagerly, Alice tore at his Poison t-shirt, seeking the solace of Robbie’s pink lips. “Yes. Anything. Please.”

Flying down the buttons of her uniform, Robbie hitched Alice’s shirt under her armpits, freeing her breasts the bra with a swift yank before he massaged her roughly, other huge palm looping around to grab a handful of her ass and drag her toward his tall frame. 

“Fuck, babygirl, you’re so damn sexy…” Lacing his words with kisses, Robbie unzipped her navy pants. “You wet for me? Huh? This pussy? I know you haven’t been waitin’ near as long as I have, but…” Robbie swallowed, hand snaking inside to pet Alice’s lips through the fabric of her panties. “But damn, girl, I just wanna make you feel so fuckin’ good.”

“Yeah…” Alice breathed, undoing Robbie’s jeans and wiggling her hand inside. “Fuck. Yes.” Unearthing his cock, Alice jerked him awkwardly, the restrictive denim proving difficult with Robbie’s considerable size. Dipping below her waistband, Robbie’s agile fingers twiddled her clit and Alice rocked into his touch, moaning into his mouth as she soaked her panties. 

“Fuck…” Fisting a hand in her red hair, Robbie tilted Alice’s head to the side, teeth scraping over the sensitive skin of her neck before he nipped at her ear. “I gotta eat this pussy, baby. Now.” Robbie sank to his knees, ripping Alice’s slacks and panties down to her ankles before his arms emerged squid-like, lassoing her in and pressing his face forward.

Spreading her open with two fingers, one strong arm attempted to hold Alice against the bars as Robbie jutted his tongue, tip barely grazing the surface of her dewy clit. “Fuck…” Robbie forced his face through the bars, sharp cheekbones jamming. Growling, Robbie stuck his tongue out as far as possible. “Fuck, I can’t get at you.”

“Robbie…” Alice combed her fingers through his smoothed back brunette hair. “Don’t. You’re going to get stuck.”

Sighing in resignation, Robbie stood and dusted his knees. “Fuck...well…” Robbie stared longingly between Alice’s legs and frowned. “I guess I’ll just have to--” Head turning, Robbie’s mouth fell open as he pondered. “Hey...come on…” Robbie nudged Alice to the left and for a moment she didn’t understand, until he knelt at the corner of the cell. “Spread ‘em.” 

Kicking free of her boots and slacks, Alice placed one leg on either side of the angle. Alice held the bars for balance as Robbie dove forward with an enraptured groan. Sharp jaw digging in as he feverishly lapped, Alice’s thighs squeezed against the metal and she gasped. “Fuck! Robbie, yes!” 

Hooking two lengthy fingers inside of her, Robbie tamped against Alice’s g-spot until she shrieked, struggling to keep herself aloft as his pink lips closed around her swollen clit. Robbie sucked rapaciously, smearing his sandpapered face with her essence and damned if he wasn’t going to ensure the whole town knew his name by the time he finished.

“Robbie! Fuck! Fuck!” Tossing her head back and grinding her hips forward, Alice shook violently, sliding down. Robbie’s head came along, merciless in his devouring and humming a tune of satisfaction into her tender flesh. 

Slinking to the floor as she convulsed for Alice-didn’t-know which time, she rolled away from Robbie’s shining face, shaking her head. “Enough.” Alice panted, hand to her brow. “Enough now.”

“Mmm…” Licking his lips lasciviously, the glimmer in Robbie’s cobalt eyes spoke one thing: _Told ya so._

Robbie stood, his tall body hovering over her as Alice breathed. Gazing up at him from the floor, giant and commanding as he stroked his hard cock and smirked down at her, Alice’s pussy throbbed with need. “You gonna let me fuck you now? Huh, babygirl?” 

“Yeah…” Flipping over onto her hands and knees, Alice nodded before rising. 

Robbie’s oceanic eyes lured her back to the front of his cage as he shrugged his jeans down his thick thighs. “Come here.”

Alice stepped toward him but Robbie’s python arms sprang out, rapidly twisting her around before tugging her ass back against the bars. Coiling around her, Robbie tilted Alice’s face back to his as he glided his raw cock into the crack of her ass. “You like it hard? Huh, baby?” Fingers flowing down, Robbie claimed her clit, coaxing, teasing. “You want me to pound this fuckin’ pussy, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Alice cried, arching her spine. “Please! Fuck me hard, Robbie!”

Robbie touched the wide head of his cock to her wet pussy and paused, planting a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll just pull out then, okay, honey?” Thumb tracing her lower lip, Robbie examined Alice’s face. “That sound good?”

“I’m on the pill.” Nodding, Alice snuck her arm back to urge him closer. “You can cum inside me.”

Biting his lip with a grunt, Robbie’s eyes fell closed. “Mmm...damn, just what I like to hear, baby. You ready?”

“Yes.” Robbie surged forward, pushing a tremulous sigh from Alice as he ensconced himself in the tight heat of her pussy.

“Mmm...fuck.” Giving her breast a last squeeze, Robbie clamped over Alice’s hip and spun over her clit in earnest. “Damn, you feel so fuckin’ good.” Pelvis barreling forward, Robbie’s hip bones clanged against the bars, little belly squishing, but he didn’t care if he ended up bruised head to foot as he lost himself in the euphoria of Alice’s body. “Fuck, baby, I’ve wanted you for so long…”

More than big enough to compensate for the inch of iron between them, Robbie clapped against her ass with a fury and Alice folded forward, squeezing viciously around him as the notes of her elation rose. “Robbie! Fuck! Yes! Don’t stop!”

“Mmm...yeah, you like that, baby?” Hammering his massive cock inside, Robbie raced over Alice’s clit until she constricted around him again, chuckling in victory. “Fuck yeah, babygirl, cum on my cock.” Robbie hauled Alice’s hip into position before bending his knees and slamming ruthlessly into her cluster of nerves, her eyes going white and her screams silent. “Cum, baby! Cum for me!”

Quaking helplessly, were it not for Robbie’s strong arms, Alice would’ve pitched face first into the floor in her reckless shocks, and when Robbie released his grip for a moment she flailed. But Robbie snagged her wrists, pinning them behind Alice’s back within one large hand, other fingers groping out to twist in her red hair.

Robbie curved Alice back, cramming his cock into her frenetically and hoisting her up until her toes dangle over the floor. “Fuck! Yeah! Fuck! Take my cock, baby! Yeah!” Deep voice a roar, Robbie jostled her curvaceous body, eyes wild with lust as he humped, spit, and tore and Alice’s desire-intoxicated form. “Fuck! I’m gonna cum in your pussy! Fuck! Yeah! Fuck! Fuck!” Lowering her and taking Alice by the hips once more, Robbie pulsed rapidly, forehead to the metal and fingers digging bruises. Whimpering groans poured from his gaping mouth, movements of Robbie’s pelvis developing the offbeat cadence of the jazz music he so despised. 

“Fuck! Alice! Fuck! Fuck!” Alice gasped in surprise as powerful arms scooped her close, back flush to the bars as Robbie clung to her almost too tight in breathless, frozen silence. With a staggering shudder his hips jumped forward, hot cum flooding her as Robbie’s pink lips moved over the back of her neck, a tortured groan breaking from his throat as if held prisoner since the day they met.

Robbie cupped Alice’s face, leading her back to his mouth. Fusing together, he kissed her with intention, with purpose, tongue sure and steady before he left Alice’s lips, but not her eyes. “Mmm…” Smiling, Robbie smoothed back her unkempt hair. “Better than I ever dreamed, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
